Beging of the city silverblades
by DarkEcho-in-the-sky
Summary: Young elf chosen by the lady of the forest to guild a group of drow to there new home but he must first seek the help of drizzt, but will drizzt and his friends be ready for the surprises in store for the stoic ranger


I do not own ant characters that our from forgotten realms or Drizzt all are properdy of R.L.Slavador or wizard 

The elf sentry sat in a tree, the swaying above his head. On the border of moon wood Pryderi had station to gaur d the out lining border of moon wood. He looked in to the dark woods his sharp elven sight looking for ay sign of movement of his home. Listening to the wind rustling through the nigh with his sharp ears he could her the music of the night play out its own sonnet, As he look up to the stars through the gapes in the leaves, he sighed it had been long year the Orcs have been thick since Obould's rule and defeat, . The wind stopped completely as the chipping of grass hoppers still some thing blue wind into his as a hush came over the forest but this did not tell of orcs for he heard no braking of twigs or the stooping of orc feet.

_Come to me child _

The wind said without words per say a silent voice that no living person could mimic. As looked to were he thought the voice came from, small glowing fire fly's began to clime into the air side by side making a path through the woods. the branch beneath his feet began to creak wide groans as if telling him to clime down and walk between the miniature stars flouting adove the groud.

_Hurry to my side . _

Making all hast claming down the tree with the grace of the wind. Now that he was down from the tree, with his leather shoes softly gracing the ground. Only curiosity pulled at his mind a southing presents eased his mind. Walking down the path

"what of my guard post I do not wish to abandon it who ever you are "

_Do not worry child of the forest no orc will be able set foot in moon wood wile I am here now come please_

He felt himself being pulled forward pull towards Mooshe's grove, As the show down his agapes as his eyes fell on the most beautiful woman, beside her stood two unicorns one male the other one female a the walked around the lady as if in pure joy. He swallowed hard walking no that wasn't the right term he seemed more like zombie. The unicorns stopped as he made his way slow towards who could none other be the lady of the forest. He knelt before

_**Please stand young one you are one of my children but you follow another**_

He stood up look into her smiling face "How may I help you lady"

_**Reach out and touch the mare's horn and you will know why**_

He reach his hand out as the mare unicorn the horn bit deap into the palm of his hand . Vision blazed as pictures and image's danced through his minds eyes all the information was hard to believe but he absorbed it all like a dried sponge soaking in water some so horrible, they made him shake He felt weak, arms were now holding him steady till he regain his balance

He looked to his hand and there war no sign that the horn went through the flesh

"Why me you cou…." before he could finish . She placed her finger on his lip

_**I am unable to reach him through the silver halls and the snow covered area and the battle they fought weakened me in the area what ever the weapon they used, but the wound will heal. I do not have enough time to waste. Will you except.**_

"Well of course my lady but were and" The stage move closer to the right he got the picture he reached out in to his hand fell a map with location and time on it. this was a new one on him since when did she use maps.

_**You must go to Mithril Hall , tell none of your kin of what I have shown you but you must go, find Drizzt a ask him for help. **_

She passed as if in thought

_**To further you cause and any doubt that I sense in you I will give you the ability to tell outright if some one is hiding the truth or lying to you , and if there hiding something dangers it will worn you**_

She step forward placing a kiss upon his lips. The forest was spinning now around them booth now, as he felt energy poor out into him his eyes closed for a second to stop the sick feeling. when he opened his eyes he was back a his sentry point the only proof of what happen was a map with a place and date he rolled it up place it in his pocket as the sun rose over the horizon through the trees…

A/N I came up with this ideas a long time ago you will have to wait a few chapters to find out what the lady of the forest asked of him. IF you have any corrections or wish to help in righting pleases email me at Read and review please


End file.
